Culpabilidad
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: ¿Lo sientes? Ambos sabemos que sí, así que no te hagas la dura. Es cortito, sorry y también es nn JackLizzy. Dejad reviews, serán agradecidos con pequeños santitos de contento.


_Ya sabéis como va esto, chavales, Reviews y tal al botoncino de abajo. Por lo demás, Piratas del Caribe y Cia. no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Walt Disney, que está congelado esperando, con nerviosismo, la tercera parte._

_SaLuDoS!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""o""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"¿Lo sientes? Ambos sabemos que sí, así que no te hagas la dura."

Ella vuelve a taparse los oídos porque no quiere oírle de nuevo, pero sabe que será inútil, que dirá lo que la tenga que decir. Igual que las otras noches. Lo mismo que las otras noches.

"Pero tranquila, querida. Sí no sabes de lo que hablo, te lo contaré"

Oye como sus botas suenan al acercarse, acortando así la distancia, nada más que un par de pasos, que antes les separaba haciéndola ahora aún más corta.

"Sientes como si mil manos se metieran dentro de tu pecho y oprimieran tu corazón, provocando que haya ratos en los que la tarea de respirar se vuelva casi imposible. Después notas como un escalofrio te recorre toda la columna mientras el bello de tus brazos se erizan." Vuelve a oír otro paso más, y ella quiere hacerse pequeña y desaparecer, que él no la vea, así que se encoge sobre sí misma mientras va escurriéndose hasta caer al suelo. "Las manos, dejan por un instante tu corazón y navegan hasta tu estomago, ensañándose con él y provocándote un estado de malestar aún más grave que el anterior. ¿Sabes qué es eso querida? Culpabilidad."

Al oír la última palabra, algo dentro de ella reacciona, haciéndola ponerse de pies y enfrentarse a él.

"No."

"¿No qué, querida" le pregunta, adoptando un a sonrisa divertida.

"No me arrepiento de lo que hice. El kraken te buscaba a ti, no ha nosotros. No teníamos porque pagar los errores que tú solo has cometido."

Se observan durante un instante, el tiempo que él tarda en meditar sus palabras y en echarse a reír, provocando que ella se sienta confusa.

"Yo no me refería al monstruo ese, sino que el echo de encadenarme al barco supuso para ti la liberación de un problema aún mayor." Él se aproxima varios pasos mientras ella niega con la cabeza. "William no es lo que tú más deseas¿verdad, Lizzy?"

Ella huye de su mirada a la vez que da un paso atrás, sin darse cuenta de que él la ha ido acorralando poco a poco contra la pared.

"Te equivocas, Jack." Dice ella, sacando una pizca de fuerzas de algún rincón donde se hallaban muy bien escondidas. "Yo quiero a Will con todo mi corazón."

Pensó que al decir esas palabras, él se marcharía también aquella noche, pero no fue así. Vio como, con paso decidido y sonrisa triunfante, él se acercaba hasta quedarse a diez centímetros de ella.

"Pero no le amas con toda tu alma." Susurró él. Ella podía notar su calido aliento como sí él estuviera a su lado. "¿De quién es tu alma, Lizzy¿Quién ha conseguido encandilarte para tanto como para hacer zozobrar tu relación con Will?

"Tú, Jack." Murmuró ella, sintiéndose como en un sueño. Alzó la mano lentamente hasta tocar con sus dedos la piel morena del pirata. "No lo hice por gusto. Sentí morir cuando vi como la Perla era destruida. Contigo dentro."

Tentado a aproximarse, dejando de lado los diez centímetros que les separaba, él levantó su mano y rozó suavemente los labios de ella, para después alejarse de su cuerpo.

"No te vayas." Suplicó Elizabeth.

"Tranquila, amor, nos encontraremos muy pronto. Y tus labios volverán a ser míos de nuevo"

Como cada noche, él volvió a desaparecer, dejándola sumida en una promesa que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se hiciera realidad.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""o"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Madrid, 18/8/2006_

_"Aún siento mis manos entre las tuyas, y a cada momento__ me las llevo a la cara para ver si se quedó en ellas impregnado algo de tu aroma. Pero, eso es lo triste de los sueños, nada queda. Sólo el recuerdo"._


End file.
